


The Beauty of Youth

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (I typed "pervert" and I got the tag "Pervert Erwin Smith"), (it fits), (not that I'm complaining), (why is that even a tag omg?), Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Manipulation, Pervert Erwin Smith, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Seductive Armin, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Winmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for the Kink Meme] </p><p>Erwin's guilt was assuaged by the fact that the boy wanted it just as much as he did. </p><p>Erwin/Armin PWP, contained fetishized underage, read the tags for other warnings <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6760414#cmt6760414 
> 
> Have I mentioned how much of an OTP this is for me? HAVE I MENTIONED?

It was wrong in so many ways, and they both knew it.

Erwin's guilt was, however, assuaged slightly by the fact that the boy wanted it as badly as his commander did.

"Ah-! Da- ah-! Dan... chou-!!"

Gazing adoringly down at the small boy sprawled, belly-up and naked across his desk, Commander Erwin smiled and flicked his thumb back and forth across the tip of the young boy's leaking member. His skin was the palest of pinks, soft and supple, his eyes wide and blue and utterly innocent, although he knew that the boy was anything but. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on the small soldier's bare stomach, feeling the fluttering of his diaphragm.

"I feel like I'm about to fuck a child."

Armin Arlert's supposedly innocent eyes flashed. "Does that... _excite_ you, Danchou...?" he panted out meekly, and Erwin gave a soft laugh.

"Enough to make me feel like the filthy old man I am."

Then it was the young boy's turn to laugh, the sound cherubic. "What if I like filthy old men?" he asked breathily, and Erwin grimaced.

"You've been waving that cute little ass of yours in my face for weeks."

"I knew even the great Erwin Danchou had to have his limits."

"Shameless little slut," the older man growled, leaning up and nipping at one of Armin's pert little nipples. The boy laughed lightly, although his breath hitched wildly with his commander's affections.

"Fuck me, Danchou," Armin whispered, his voice throaty with desire. "Fuck this innocent little child right here on your desk."

Although embarrassment and shame lanced through him, Erwin's erection grew impossibly harder. He had resisted for as long as he could, fighting against this accursed fetish of his. Unfortunately for him- or perhaps quite fortunately -Armin had been all too eager to offer himself as a willing participant. Nothing excited him more than the tender, young body displayed beneath him. Nothing had tortured him more than the teasing Armin Arlert had been subjecting him to as of late, to the singular end of being taken in the most scandalous of ways by his commanding officer, a man easily twice his age.

"Fuck me, Erwin Smith Danchou."

And so Erwin bent his head, positioned his already lubed cock carefully, and slid it past the tight ring of muscles guarding the boy's entrance. Armin keened softly in a high, whimpering tone. Erwin groaned throatily at the impossible tightness and heat of his young partner.

"Fuck, you're tight...!"

Armin let his eyes close, head tipping back. "I'm... young..." he panted, knowing that the reminder would drive Erwin even wilder as he curled his delicate legs up around his commander's back, arms looping around his neck. "And you're... _huge...!_ "

The older man moaned heavily, thrusting in an out of the boy as slowly and steadily as he could manage, aware of the size difference between them. The pressure and heat exerted on his length were almost more than he could stand, though, and Armin's whimpering vocalizations only urged him on.

"Hah-! Harder, Danchou...!" he screamed sweetly, making Erwin lose a bit of his head and comply, driving in harder and faster than he felt he should. The young boy's whole body was wracked by the force of the thrusts, and he cried out in that angelic voice of his.

Both came in unison, Armin with an tenuous wail and Erwin with a rough cry. Then he drew back, leaving spatters of cum all across the younger's pale ass. Leaning down, he licked it clean, making Armin moan and whimper. The boy squirmed as his commander's hot tongue massaged and teased his entrance, lapping at him until there was no evidence of the deed.

"Ah...! Danchou...!"

Erwin heeded the boy's call, raising his head and leaning forward, pressing his cum-flavored lip's to Armin's. The blonde boy moaned softly, a few tears in his eyes as he returned the kiss.

"You're beautiful," Erwin growled, brushing aside a strand of the boy's long blonde hair, pulling back slightly to gaze at the wide, sparkling blue eyes- not quite innocent, but coy and playful.

"I'm glad you're a man who can appreciate the beauty of youth, Danchou." 


End file.
